


Like father, like son

by shikastemari



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations
Genre: F/M, First Dates, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:12:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22076737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shikastemari/pseuds/shikastemari
Summary: Kurama become Boruto's wingman, encouraging him to ask Sarada out. Then, Sarada asks Boruto, surprising him and Boruto.
Relationships: Uchiha Sarada/Uzumaki Boruto
Comments: 3
Kudos: 68





	Like father, like son

_"Honestly, you are even more idiot than your father, how is it possible?"_

A voice popped up on Boruto's head, as he was watching for far Sarada talk to Chocho. He couldn't hold the high pitch that left his throat, making all heads on the street turn in his direction. His cheeks burned red with the sudden attention, and it became worse when he realized Sarada was one of them.

His feet took him to an empty alley, still panting.

_"Congratulations. If Sarada didn't know you were a loser by now, she is pretty aware due to your little scene."_

"Where are you?" Boruto shouted, holding a kunai on his hands, in a position to strike. For a moment, he thought about Inojin and his mother's Jutsu. The whole Yamanaka clan had enough ability to go inside someone's head, but Boruto felt in his bones it wasn't the case.

 _"In your mind, but you had figured it out by now."_ A rough laughed followed the sentence, making Boruto scowl.

"Who are you?" He demanded to know, feeling exposed by realizing there was someone inside his head.

 _"Kurama."_ The voice simply stated.

Honestly, it took some minutes to Boruto to realize _who_ Kurama was. A few scenes of his father talking to himself came to his mind. When he was younger, he used to think his father was possessed by a mean spirit and it gave him the creeps. After he got older, he was sure Naruto had lost his mind. At the current moment, he couldn't push away the feeling he was as crazy as his father.

_"Yeah, your father is crazy. But not because of me, I can assure you that."_

"Am I really talking to a bijuu?" Boruto tilted his head, his out of focus eyes locked on the trash in front of him. "How is that even possible? I can't believe I am a jinchuuriki, dattebasa!" He exclaimed.

 _"Good thing you can't believe it since it's not true."_ Boruto thought he had heard a sigh. " _Can you stop talking out loud? People who are passing here are starting to be afraid of you."_

Boruto scanned around, his eyes meeting a lot of others nearby. Some people were staring at him with narrowed eyes, others had their eyebrows arched, but all the same were thinking the same thing: that he lost his mind.

Boruto couldn't agree more with them.

" _One, two, three. Testing."_ Boruto said in his mind. " _Can you hear me, Kyuubi?"_

" _Loud and clear. Now, take a deep breath and picture me in front of you. You will be able to see me inside your head."_ Boruto frowned, but still followed what the voice told him.

Suddenly, it was like he was in a giant dark empty room. Boruto didn't know where it ended, because there were no walls, just darkness everywhere. On the ground, he had some waves around him, like he was standing on water. But what really took Boruto's air from his lungs were the huge - and by huge he meant _HUGE_ \- a fox with nine tails standing before him. The red animal had some kind of smile on its face, which just made it scarier.

"okAY KURAMA, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING INSIDE MY HEAD?" Boruto pointed to the creature in front of him.

"Literally like your father, you have no respect for your superiors." Kurama shook its head, but the smile never left its lips. "I was bored." The fox answered with Boruto thought it could be a species of a shrug.

"Bore-" Boruto cut the phrase on the first sentence, not being able to absorb that information. "How can you be here?"

"Easy. You and your sister have a bit of my chakra running inside your veins, it enables a connection between us." Kurama explained like it was the most obvious thing in this world.

"So why it took this long for you to use this connection?" Boruto questioned.

"As I said before, I am bored," Kurama repeated itself. "And Hima-chan is sleeping."

Boruto felt his jaw falling to the ground.

"Do you talk to my little sister?" Boruto's voice was a mix of worry and shock. "Since when?"

"Since the Hokage's ceremony, when the little girl put me and your father to sleep. She wanted to apologize for the damage and I ended up becoming friends with her."

"The Hokage's ceremony? But that was ages ago!" Boruto chanted.

"What can I say? That little sunflower is my favorite." Kurama confessed. Not even it could run away from Himawari's cuteness.

"Does my dad know about this?" The blond boy pointed to Kurama, then himself. He felt a little overwhelmed by the situation.

"He is so busy about his duties that he doesn't even notice I left." There was a bit of hurt on Kurama's voice, but it quickly faded away. "Anyway, what are we going to do with the Sarada situation?"

Boruto's eyes and mouth were frozen wide open in an expression of stunned surprise, and although he was staring straight at the fox, he appeared not to notice him at all. Until the moment he blurted out. "HOW DO YOU EVEN KNOW HER NAME?"

"Chill, little idiot. I have been watching you for a while now, as you have been watching her. I hope you didn't inherit your father's lack of ability to talk to a girl, or you are a little doomed." Kurama took a deep breath.

"What are you talking about? Dad's gotten the girl." His eyebrows furrowed at the giant creature as if challenging it to contradict him.

"Not the one he originally wanted..." Kurama left out as Boruto's eyes widened once again by the thought of his father wanting another woman. Who _did_ he want?

As reading his thoughts, the Kyuubi laughed and the whole place trembled like an earthquake. "Sorry, I didn't know you weren't aware of it. This whole Uchiha-Uzumaki situation just got even more interesting."

"And what do you mean by that?" Boruto retorted dryly.

"Nothing..." Kurama trailed off, pressing its lips together. "Whatever, so, how are you going to ask her out?"

"I wasn't planning on doing it, actually." Boruto dodged his look from the creature, embarrassed. A huge fit hit him on his head slightly, but at the moment, another high pitch left Boruto's throat as he thought Kurama would kill him right there.

"Yeah, I hate to admit it but Sasuke was right. You are a bigger loser than Naruto ever was."

With that, Boruto was back to the alley. He had to blink a few times to adjust the light to his eyes, and his mind was a little confused.

"Oi, Kyuubi. Where did you go?" Boruto was talking again, but he didn't notice it.

" _I am right here. Come on, I will guide you, but first, let's find Sarada."_ Kurama's voice hovered on his head once again. " _Now, move."_

But the boy did not such thing. He had no doubts about how his father trusted the fox without hesitation, but could he do the same? After all, foxes were known for being tricksters.

A sigh echoed his mind. " _I miss the times I was able to control Naruto's body. Things were so much easier back then."_

Part of Boruto wanted to ask what did he mean by controlling his dad's body, but he preferred not to. Breathing heavily in defeat, the boy went for the place he last saw Sarada and he was no surprise of discovering she was still there. Suddenly, Boruto founds himself shaking. His stomach shifted uneasily as he noticed his hands pinching into his skin.

" _Pathetic. Just do what I say. Go say hi."_ He almost could feel the fox rolling its eyes at him.

" _Why would I do such thing?"_ Boruto shot back, as he gnawed the inside of his cheek, the taste of blood filling his mouth right after.

" _I wonder if I made Naruto so frustrated when I didn't trust him as you are making me. Karma is a bitch. Just do it, Boruto."_ A corrent of electricity ran through all his body and he took a step forward. As his eyes widened, Boruto kept walking towards the raven girl, his hands still shaking from being nervous.

He stopped right behind her, not daring to say a word. Chocho, who was in front of her, smiled widely, grabbing Sarada's shoulder and turning her to face Boruto, her glass almost falling from her colorless face by the abrupt movement.He felt his stomach knotting all over again.

" _Nice. Now open your mouth and say 'Sarada, do you want to go on a date with me?"_ Kurama instructed.

But nothing happened, except for Chocho few words saying she was leaving. Both of them just stood there, looking for everyone but each other.

" _Boruto, say 'hi' at least."_ A sound of slap filled his mind and he didn't know if it was Kurama facepalming itself or it trying to get some reaction out of him.

If it was the second option, Kurama must be disappointed. Again, nothing happened.

" _Kami, just saying something!"_ Kurama shouted.

As Boruto opened his mouth to say something, Sarada cut him off. "Would you like to go on a date with me?"

Boruto gasped as his breathing became rapid and shallow. He felt his pulse pounding in his temples.

"What?" He questioned.

" _What?"_ Kurama repeated on his head.

At that point, no one could say which one was more stunned.

"I mean, you don't have to. I was just wondering. Actually, you know what? Forget it. You are probably busy anyway." Sarada babbled.

" _JUST SAY YES, BAKA!"_ Kurama's voice was so loud that for one moment he actually believed the creature had materialized itself next to him.

"Yes, let's do it." Boruto shot her a weak grin in response. He had to dry the palm of his hands on his shorts and started to walk the streets along her side.

Boruto's known Sarada for an incredibly long time. This means Sarada had seen all his best and worst moments, seen him at his mission smile best and his dumb genius worst. She knew everything about him.

Which, truth be told, was kind of had Boruto worried.

A small part of him was glad, though. It was literally an out-of-nowhere date. If it was something fancier, he probably would lose his shit over where take her or even what he would wear. He would change his outfit at least three times and would be ended up going with the one he hated the most.

Technically, it was the first date, but when you had known the person entire your whole life, it was hard to call it one. Years into their partnership, they'd had hundreds of meals together, been to dozens upon dozens of restaurants, but incredibly, they had never been to the dango store little building they stopped in front of. Exchanging a quick glance and a nod, both of them rushed to find a good table inside. They picked one on the second floor, it had a good view from Konoha and Sarada did seem to enjoy it.

"Here, let me." Boruto spoke quietly as he rushed to pull out Sarada's chair. To anyone else, it would seem insignificant or something to overlook, but to Sarada, it was really meaningful. Such a simple and kind gesture that showed her that he was really trying. It was a new side of Boruto and one she had just discovered she was a big fond of.

" _Tell her she looks nice."_ Kurama's voice made Boruto jump, he had completely forgotten about the Kyuubi inside his head.

" _I won't do such thing, it is too cheesy."_ Boruto answered, but Kurama knew that the boy was way too shy to verbalize the words for his teammate.

" _Fine. Don't come back crying when a charming guy comes up and steals her heart. I have seen this happening before, baka. Guess who didn't get the girl."_

"Shut up!" Boruto replied, but not in his head. Sarada's eyes widened, confused and hurt. "Sorry! It wasn't for you, clearly, since you were quiet. It is just the whole situation is so new, dattebasa. My thoughts are running wild in my head and I feel like I can't follow them because I am too occupied admiring your face." 

Sarada's face fluttered and Boruto could literally _feel_ Kurama's smile on his mind. " _Smooth. Maybe there's hope for you, after all, but I still can understand how many ways you can find to make yourself a fool in front of her."_

"I know the feeling." The girl replied with a smile, that made Boruto's heart melt.

Then, there was a moment Boruto decided to take a sip of his water's glass, but the boy knocked it over. He tried to catch it, moving too fast and the over-filled glass went toppling. Sarada jumped when some landed on her and Boruto felt like mud on a shoe. Their waiter cleaned it up, efficient rags moving across the table as she smiled gently and ignored Boruto's hurried, choppy apologies.

" _I feel so bad that you handed down your dad's clumsiness."_ Kurama teased, which only made Boruto more nervous.

"Boruto, what's going on?" Sarada questioned the guy in front of her.

"What are you talking about?" He hedged, staring at his fingers. It couldn't be over already. It was just not possible that he literally made Sarada rethink her idea of dating him. Or worse, maybe she noticed there was someone inside his brain and now she thinks he is completely crazy.

"You are knocking things over, and incredibly that it is, that's not like you. It appears you just forgot how to talk to me. C'mon, baka. It's me. You have known me forever." Sarada said, her eyes filled with tenderness.

"I just.. I don't want to mess this up." He admitted. "But I did, didn't I? Typical. Sorry, Sarada. You deserved better."

"If I do, I don't actually want it. I am fine having you, instead. Even though, I don't know if there's anyone better than you." She smiled, making his whole body relax. "Nothing has changed, okay? We talk like always. We eat at the same restaurants as always. I am just... going to hold your hand across the table if that's okay, and steal your food." Sarada rested her own hand on the table, shy and unassuming.

"What? Steal my food? No way, I don't think we are going to work out." Boruto reached it before she could move, squeezing it, not letting it go for a second.

Boruto tried to keep his biting tongue to himself - knowing that it bothers most people - but he couldn't help but tease Sarada in the only way he knew how. Insults.

When Sarada threw her head back, laughing in a way that Boruto had only ever seen children or those with a carefree souls do, he couldn't help but marvel at the sound. Usually, she would shot a smart comeback at his direction, filled with malicious, but today any attempt just made her find him funny, as she noticed he was clearly nervous by being alone with her.

Conversation flowed easily and that alone had Boruto flustered. If things were easy now, did that just mean it would get complicated that much quicker? It took him a moment to realize that he was already figuring in future outings with Sarada.

They shared stories and softer times of their childhood, the memories they didn't mind speaking of. There was a moment when Boruto noticed that she was more reserved than expected, but Boruto knew why. The times her father spent distant from his own family was painful to her, even now.

" _That Uchiha bastard._ "

" _Don't do that, 'ttebasa! I forgot you were there for a moment. Stop popping out of nowhere!"_ Boruto pointed out to the fox inside his head, but Kurama just laughed.

" _The girl can look like her father, but her personality is purely her mother. Who would thought that those two would make a good combination?"_ Kurama stated and Boruto didn't know if it was talking with itself or him.

" _Oi, what about my mom and dad?"_ Boruto said as he watched Sarada eat.

" _Hima-chan is a blessing, you, on the other paw... Not so sure about it. But I did expect the big idiot's son to be a little idiot, so nothing's new, really. Hinata and Naruto are a dangerous combination, but it seems to fit."_ Kurama disclosed as Boruto frowned.

"What?" Sarada asked him, bringing him back to reality. "Is there something on my face?"

"Except for beauty? No, don't worry." Boruto smiled, making her blush once again.

Suddenly, the fox is laughing so hard that Boruto had to bit his lip not to do it too. It was a good and vibrant sound. " _I must say, you did impress me today. I will leave you alone now to keep with your date. I have faith in you, Boruto. Don't fail."_

" _Wait, don't! What if I screw up?"_ Boruto pouted mentally.

" _Then, fix it."_ Kurama retorted.

" _Just stay, I bet there's nothing better for you to do anyway."_ Boruto teased.

" _Your sister is up."_ The fox answered, and Boruto felt like punching it. " _One more thing, Sarada is a keeper, just like her mother once was. If you ruin this, I will take over your father's body and kill you while you sleep."_

Dead silence.

Kurama's giggle filled his mind, as the waves of laughter kept coming, as Boruto swallowed hard.

" _I am joking."_

Boruto wasn't so sure.

" _See you, Boruto."_

Boruto almost physically felt Kurama leaving his head, just like it was lighter. Somehow, it gave him more strength to keep going, and more than ever, Boruto wanted everything to go well between Sarada and him.

"I am sorry, but your eyes are screaming _second date_ to me. Is it right or suddenly I can't read them anymore?" Boruto blurted out, using all the charm he hoped he had.

It seemed to work once he saw how Sarada smiled back. At least he wasn't the only flustered one there. "Yeah, I think we can arrange that."

-

**Naruto's office** _._

_"So?"_

_"He is such a loser. Just like you."_

Naruto rolled his eyes, as he signed the last piece of paper.

" _Did he do it?"_

" _What? Are you doubting my work as a wingfox now?"_ Somewhere inside Naruto's body, he felt Kurama spitting on him. " _It worked for you and Hinata, didn't it?"_

" _Thank you."_ Naruto rested his body on his chair, a smile playing on his lips.

" _Don't thank me! It stills creep me out when you do it."_ Kurama hissed at the Hokage. " _I was bored because you don't do anything interesting anymore. It was just to pass the time!"_

" _Hey! Why do you have to get mad every single time I thank you, 'ttebayo?"_ Naruto barked, his brows furrowed.

Kurama's fist appeared on his mind, and Naruto contained a smile before bumping his fist on his partner. Sighing, he came back to work, as Kyuubi disappeared of his head, probably going to check on his kids. At that moment, Naruto never felt so thankful for having a bijuu that cared so much about his children, even though Kurama would never admit it.


End file.
